


Tu et Vous

by AuroraExecution



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Power of Words
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraExecution/pseuds/AuroraExecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu and Vous"</p><p> </p><p>The significance of "tu" and "vous" to Grantaire.  </p><p>("Tu" and "vous" are informal and formal "you", respectively).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu et Vous

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd post both my French Les Mis fic at once. Again, I am not a native speaker, so please forgive any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> I was fascinated to learn that Grantaire and Enjolras refer to each other as "tu" throughout the novel, and while thinking about that fact, I came up with this. 
> 
> I've included a translation. In order for this fic to actually make sense, the formal "you" is shown in bold to distinguish it from the informal "you", which is plain.

Pour vous, je n’ai aucun mot. 

Tous les jours, je parle des choses sans importance à nos amis, tes amis, et je suis bruyant et éhonté.  Mais à toi…quand je me trouve confronté à toi, je perds mes mots.  Je me perds. 

Je ne sais jamais si je devrais t’appeler « tu » ou « vous », donc j’emploie les deux.  Je pense que je te comprends parce que j’ai t’observé longtemps, et donc je t’aime.  Mais je suis loin de vous, et vous me rejetez quotidiennement.  Quand même, je vous aime. 

Je les répète, mais vous ne les écoutez jamais. 

Pour toi, je n’ai aucun mot.  

\--

_Translation:_

 

For **you** , I have no words.

Every day, I speak of unimportant things to our friends, your friends, and I am loud and brazen.  But to you...when I find myself confronted with you, I lose my words.  I lose myself.  

I never know if I should call you "tu" or "vous", so I use them both.  I think that I understand you because I've observed you for a long time, and so I love you.  But I am far from **you** , and **you** reject me daily.  Even so, I love **you**.

I repeat them, but **you** never hear.  

For you, I have no words.


End file.
